1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an eyeglass manufacturing method using a layer with a variable index of refraction. More specifically, the present invention pertains to patient-specific spectacle lenses manufactured with an variable index aberrator in order to more accurately correct lower order aberrations and additionally correct higher order aberrations. The present invention also provides a means for correcting vision problems caused by retinal dysfunction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present manufacturing techniques for eyeglass lenses are capable of producing lenses that correct only the lower order (sphere and cylinder) aberrations. Customarily, lens blanks are available in discrete steps of refractive power of 0.25 diopters. In most cases, these steps are too large to create optimum vision for a patient's eye.
Current manufacturing techniques do not effectively treat vision problems resulting from retinal dysfunction. For example, in macular degeneration, patients suffer from vision loss in selective areas of the fundus, typically close to the center of vision. Laser treatment of the affected areas further destroys retinal tissue, causing blindness at the treated areas. Clinical studies have shown that the human eye and brain are capable of switching to other areas of the retina to substitute the damaged area with an undamaged area. In other words, damaged areas in the retina are essentially bypassed by the brain. Ultimately, vision loss will occur as a portion of an image falls on the damaged retina. Consequently, there is a need to manufacture an eyepiece such that the image may be “warped” around the dysfunctional tissue in order to allow the entire image to focus on the remaining healthy tissue.
In light of the aforementioned problems, the need for an optical element which generates a unique wavefront phase profile becomes apparent. Traditional manufacturing methods create such profiles through grinding and polishing. Such a method of manufacture is very costly due to the amount of time and expertise required.